hirasawafanfandomcom-20200213-history
Recovery Ship
Kanji Lyrics Sailer 前線の近く応答の声が届く Sailer "伝令は吉"と勝どきを送れよ あの声に航路を取れよ 迎えは行くと歌いかけて Sailer さんざん流れた時の道に独りで Sailer 展望は何処？と問いかけてはぐれた あの声を連れ戻せよ 迎えは今だと航路を急ぎ (帰ろう 丘の模写の上に集い 見晴らす程のニューロンの街かど) 帰ろう 丘の模写の上に集い 果たそう キミの根源を映し出し 見晴らす程のニューロンの街かどで 出会おう 捨てられてたもの全てに Sailer 電信の空で明星は擬似にまたたく Sailer 根源の模写に癒されて進めよ あの声に辿りつけよ 再会の地へと航路を向けて (帰ろう 丘の模写の上に集い 見晴らす程のニューロンの街かど) 帰ろう 丘の模写の上に集い 果たそう キミの根源を映し出し 見晴らす程のニューロンの街かどで 出会おう 捨てられてたもの全てに 帰ろう 丘の模写の上に集い 果たそう キミの根源を映し出し 見晴らす程のニューロンの街かどで 出会おう 捨てられてたもの全てに Romaji Lyrics Sailer Zensen no chikaku outou no koe ga todoku Sailer Denrei wa kichi to kachidoki o okure yo Ano koe ni kouro o tore yo Mukae wa yuku to utaikakete Sailer Sanzan nagareta toki no michi ni hitori de Sailer Tenbou wa doko? to toikakete hagureta Ano koe wo tsuremodese yo Mukae wa ima da to kouro o isogi (Kaerou oka no mosha no ue ni tsudoi Miharasu hodo no nyuuron no machikado) Kaerou oka no mosha no ue ni tsudoi Hatasou kimi no kongen o utsudashi Miharasu hodo no nyuuron no machikado de Deaou suterareteta mono subete ni Sailer Denshin no sora de myoujou wa giji ni matataku Sailer Kongen no mosha ni iyasarete susume yo Ano koe ni tadoritsuke yo Saikai no chi e to kouro o mukete (Kaerou oka no mosha no ue ni tsudoi Miharasu hodo no nyuuron no machikado) Kaerou oka no mosha no ue ni tsudoi Hatasou kimi no kongen o utsudashi Miharasu hodo no nyuuron no machikado de Deaou suterareteta mono subete ni Kaerou oka no mosha no ue ni tsudoi Hatasou kimi no kongen o utsudashi Miharasu hodo no nyuuron no machikado de Deaou suterareteta mono subete ni English Translation Sailor Near the frontline the voice of response arrives Sailor “The messenger is a fortune.” Send the shout of victory Go set the course to that voice Singing to it that you are going to pick up Sailor On the path that much time goes by Sailor Went separated asking where the horizon is Go and bring that voice back Rushing on the course ‘cause now is to pick up (Let us come home gathering on the reproduction of the hill Such the scenic street corners of the neuronal city) Let us come home gathering on the reproduction of the hill Let us get over reflecting our own origin In the scenic street corners of the neuronal city Let us knock up against everything abandoned Sailor On the telegraphic sky the morning stars give the pseudo twinkles Sailor Move forward healed with the reproduction of the origin Go track and reach that voice at last Steer the course to the land of reunion Let us go home gathering on the reproduction of the hill Let us get over by reflecting our own origin In the scenic street corners of the neuronal city Let us knock up against everything abandoned (Let us come home gathering on the reproduction of the hill Such the scenic street corners of the neuronal city) Let us come home gathering on the reproduction of the hill Let us get over reflecting our own origin In the scenic street corners of the neuronal city Let us knock up against everything abandoned Let us come home gathering on the reproduction of the hill Let us get over reflecting our own origin In the scenic street corners of the neuronal city Let us knock up against everything abandoned English Translation (II) Sailor A responding voice reaches the area near the front line Sailor Send them a battle cry of "A messenger is good fortune!" Set a course for that voice! Singing out that someone is on their way to get them Sailor Alone on the path of terribly flowing time Sailor It went astray asking "Where is the horizon?" Bring back that voice! Saying "We're here to get you now" and hurrying along the route (Let's go home Gather on the replicated hilltop The street corners of so many neurons) Let's go home Gather on the replicated hilltop Let's complete it Reflecting our source On the street corners of so many neurons Let's meet all those things that were thrown away Sailor In the telegraph sky the morning star* twinkles artificially Sailor Healed by a replica of your source, move forward! Arrive at last at that voice By heading for the land of reunion Let's go home Gather on the replicated hilltop Let's complete it Reflecting our source On the street corners of so many neurons Let's meet all those things that were thrown away Let's go home Gather on the replicated hilltop Let's complete it Reflecting our source On the street corners of so many neurons Let's meet all those things that were thrown away Translation Notes: * There's one phrase I didn't really know what to do with: 見晴らす程のニューロンの街かど. I get the impression that there are so many neurons that you can survey them/look over them, but I'm not sure if that's quite what's meant. I've written "street corners of so many neurons" in the translation but would appreciate it if anyone else has a better idea of what's meant. * The original says "Sailer" but I've changed it to "Sailor" in the translation. * The song is written mostly in command form, which gives it a rather military feeling. * The "morning star" is Venus. Incidentally there's another Hirasawa song entitled "Venus." Hmmmmmm. * The "land of reunion" in a verse above is also mentioned in the song "Logic Airforce." (Source: http://phonon-belt.dreamwidth.org/1814.html) Category:Translated lyrics Category:MUSIC INDUSTRIAL WASTES ~ P-MODEL OR DIE